Trick Or Treat?
by PeachyPartyPalace
Summary: Damon helps Elena with feeding on humans. (My take on the big Delena scene we're all waiting for in 4x04...only slightly raunchier).
1. Chapter 1

"Remember, the idea is NOT to kill them." Damon watched as Elena prepared herself to partake in her first true human feeding. Sure, she had gotten a taste of Matt, but this time, it would be on her own terms. Staring into the eyes of her prey, Elena knew it was time. "You're ok, I'm not going to hurt you," she said to the female standing before her. "You're not going to scream or make a scene." The woman's eyes glazed over as she repeated the instructions. Elena slowly leaned in and nuzzled the female's neck. The scent of this woman's blood was so tantalizing. She extended her fangs and sank them into the woman's neck, as her flesh gave way like a ripe summer peach.

Damon's gaze locked on the scene playing out before him. Elena truly was a natural. The way she ever so gently took in gulp after gulp. The way she softly cradled the woman as she drank. She was beautiful. Damon took notice of the female's slowing heartbeat and knew that that was enough. "Elena." He tried getting past the bloodlust and through to his vampy object of desire. "Elena!" Elena threw her head back, hissing in wild abandon. She couldn't believe the rush flowing through her body. If this is what it was like every time, she now knew why Damon chose the real thing over Bambi.

Blood dripped from her fangs and clung to her mouth. She then looked down at her female victim. She noticed the woman was looking a little worse for wear. Elena bit into her wrist and brought it to the woman's lips. "Drink," she said. The woman did as she was told. Elena then decided to finish off her earlier compulsion of the female. "You came to the Halloween party with a group of your friends. You started drinking a little too much early on and then got separated from your group. You passed out on the couch and just came to. Now you're going to go look for your friends." The young woman snapped out of her zombie-like state, looked at Damon, then Elena, and said, "I must have had a few too many. You haven't by chance seen my friend, Jennifer, have you?" "I think she went downstairs," Elena replied. "Cool, thanks."

Elena nodded as the woman left. She then looked over at Damon. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You did pretty well on your first time out, for a newbie," he said as she cuddled further into his embrace. Elena slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, bringing her lips within an inch of Damon's ear. "I want more," she whispered, sensuously. A shudder went through his body as Damon closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her touch. "We could always find another generous donor. They're pretty much ripe for the picking tonight," he stated. Elena pulled back from him just enough to look at his face. "What if I was craving something else?" she asked, while staring at Damon's lips. "Elena…I know I told you that blood-sharing was personal but, do you really know what exactly it entails?" "I know exactly what it means," she purred. Damon was quickly losing his grasp on his rationality. Screw it.

He pulled Elena tightly to him as their mouths devoured each other. One hundred and seventy years on this Earth. He had wasted one hundred and forty five of those years pining away for a woman who thought nothing more of him than a sexual play-thing. He had had other countless, meaningless lovers throughout his existence as well. Right now, though, he was sharing a passionate interlude with the one woman who had shown him what love truly was. For as long as he could remember, Damon has always been second to Stefan. Their father saw him as nothing more than a nuisance. Kathryn had strung him along, while pitting him against his brother in the process. Over the years, Damon had developed one hell of a defensive wall; practically impenetrable. Then along comes Elena Gilbert, slowly chipping away at its exterior. She made him feel worthy, like he deserved the same happiness as anyone else could hope to have. All of his cockiness and intellectual wit was no match for Miss Gilbert's compassionate nature.

Elena slowly broke away from Damon's lips and began a slow descent across his jaw, and down to his neck. She placed light kisses all over. She then began playfully nipping at him with her teeth until she locked her gaze with Damon's and he gave a slight nod of his head. Elena's fangs slowly entered Damon's neck and she began a torturously slow intake of his sweet nectar. Damon's eyes closed in absolute euphoric bliss. Never had he experienced this unremarkable feeling. Damon had known the basic idea behind blood-sharing amongst vampires. He knew that the feeling was the closest to physical intimacy one could get without actually participating in the act itself. He had heard many stories over the years, but nothing had prepared him for the real thing. Damon had never shared his blood with another vampire before Elena. He just couldn't bring himself to be that vulnerably open with another person. But of course, Elena wasn't just "some" person.

Elena had him panting at this point. She wasn't so lost in her own hunger that she had forgotten about Damon. She could feel his hands moving over her body, fingers slightly gripping her slender back, and then slowly rubbing up and down her sides. His hand traveled upward to the back of her head and cradled her even closer. Elena brought her wrist up to Damon's mouth, with every intention of letting him reciprocate. "Go ahead," she said breathlessly. "I want you to. Please, Damon," she whimpered against his neck. He never could resist one of her pleas. He placed tiny kisses all over her wrist, adding an occasional lick, here or there. Finally, he broke the skin and began to drink.

Elena let out a deep moan against Damon's neck as she felt the sparks ignite all throughout her body. There was no way a feeling could be this rapturous. She could feel her blood moving throughout her body at a faster pace as it continued to flow into Damon's mouth. The warmth of his mouth on her skin combined with his frequent gasps and groans, only further fueled her need for more. She physically backed Damon up until his knees hit a nearby couch and then proceeded to straddle his lap, both of them still clinging to one another. Elena, still feeling her new found buzz, decided to test the waters and slowly began to grind on him.

Damon's hold on his sanity was completely gone at this point. His hand traveled to Elena's hip and he began to help Elena move up and down. Intensity. Burning intensity. She knew that what she was feeling would never be had with anyone else but Damon. The two of them had always shared a deeper connection. She should have known not to expect something this intimate to be anything less than out of this world. Elena unlatched her fangs from Damon's neck and continued to move across his lap. He continued to drink from her wrist, wanting her to get the full experience of blood-sharing. Elena sped up her thrusts as she threw her head back, mouth slightly agape, and let out a loud cry of unequivocal ecstasy. Damon followed soon after and the two of them sat together, trying to catch their breath, just enjoying one another's presence. Finally, Elena broke the silence. "Wow," she said. "Is it always like this?" Damon lifted his head from her shoulder and gazed at her big doe eyes, while softly stroking her cheek. "It should be," he whispered.


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the 'Vampire Diaries,' or anything of relation.**

**Hi, all. First of all…wow. I honestly did not expect the reception I've received for this story. I literally banged this story out in under an hour. I had no idea people would be into it as much as they have been. Secondly, sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I know that I hate when I think a fic has updated and it turns out just to be an A/N, but I felt this was somewhat necessary. Initially, this particular story was meant to be a one-shot. As of right now, it's going to remain that way, although I'm not ruling out the possibility of continuing with it. Seeing as how this was my first Fanfiction attempt, I'm probably going to stick with one-shots until I get my flow going.**

**Having said that, please feel free to message me if you have any ideas that you would be interested in me writing about. I'm always up for a little inspiration (and truth be told, I REALLY wish I had waited to write this one-shot until after the promo for 4x04, because after seeing that…).**

**Thank you to all who continue to read/review. I always enjoy the feedback, positive or respectfully negative, it helps.**


End file.
